


Bookshop Debauchery

by Crusty_Satan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookshop, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Frottage, M/M, Olfactophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusty_Satan/pseuds/Crusty_Satan
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale get it on in the bookshop





	Bookshop Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this out in a convo on DMs and I'm too tired to revise-- so y'all are gonna have to deal with it. ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ otherwise, ENJOY!!

In the morning, around 7 am, it had become customary for Crowley to appear at Aziraphale's bookshop, right as it opens. Today was no different, as the angel smiled sweetly hearing the chime of the bell on the door, indicating his arrival. 

"Mornin', angel!" he shouts cheerfully. 

"Good morning, dear," he replies gently, turning away from cleaning his desk to face him. Crowley hugs Aziraphale close in greeting and buries his face into his angel's neck, breathing his scent in deep and growling. Aziraphale feels his demon's groan reverberate against his own chest and shudders. "Mmmm... you smell so good, my love..."

Aziraphale stiffens and his legs tremble for a moment. That statement had caught him extremely off guard. 

"Ah, w-well I'm g-g-glad you think s-so. Always eager to p-please," Crowley lapped up his angel's flustered aura like a fine wine, reveling in it.

"Sssso eager to pleasssssse... eh? Nobody else can make you feel this way, right angel?" His naughty, slim hands sinking below Aziraphale's waist and grabbing onto his plump behind, grinning devilishly when he hears him let out a heated squeal from the sensation.

"Jussssssssssst me..."

"C-C-Crowley, dearest, the shop is still open... someone could see..." The shop was indeed well open, allbeit nobody was inside the shop but them. And of course he could always just miracle the sign to say "Closed", but something primal burned within the angel thinking how anybody could pop in right at this moment to catch them. 

"Let them see... let them all sssssee what a dirty little angel you are..." His forked tongue grazes up his neck, and Aziraphale is beginning to find it quite difficult to not get obscenely aroused.

"M-m-my dear I really-" he was cut off by Crowley's lips upon his, hungry and dripping with desire. Aziraphale took this as a cue to finally let go a little, moaning into his mouth and squirming under the demon's tight grasp. The angel began grabbing at his lover's hair, stroking his back, gripping his bottom tightly. Crowley growled with ferocious wanton at the last gesture, suddenly taking Aziraphale's coat and almost dragging him by his lapels behind a nearby bookshelf.

Crowley knew that doing this completely out in the open would be a bit too much for Aziraphale so he took pity on him a bit and stayed hidden from the door. Their lips never leaving one another, Crowley unbuttoned some of the angel's shirt. A gasp spilled from Aziraphale's lips as the demon found his nipple, pinching and rubbing one, while suckling and lightly nibbling on the other. During this point, the angel was well aware that nobody was in the room and let his sounds flow out, growing louder as Crowley began to palm him through his trousers.

Suddenly, both of them froze as the sound of a bell jingled throughout the shop. A customer had walked in. They were currently out of sight, and the customer just simply began to look around at some of the books at the front, reading carefully and slowly. When Aziraphale turned back to Crowley he saw an evil, toothy grin spread across his handsome face. He knew what that expression meant.

Sinfully slow, Crowley began to unzip Aziraphale's pants, the angel shaking his head furiously. He bites down on his bottom lip as his erection springs free. Crowley licks his lips and stares right down into his angel's core. 

"M-my dear... please..." Aziraphale whispers under his breath. The demon drags his fingers up his cock, light as a feather, and his lover trembles with anticipation. Soon after a few more lasting grazes, Crowley takes out his own length, holding both of them tightly in his one hand with a low, quiet and deep chuckle. Aziraphale's manhood is flushed and twitching, eager precum oozing down to his balls.

Soon enough Crowley begins to move his hand, pulling a debauched whimper from Aziraphale, who was biting on his finger trying to keep his noises down. 

"Y-y-you w-wicked old s-s-s-serpent... you know I'm often l-l-loud..." Crowley nibbles on the nape of his neck. 

"Of course... that'sssssss the best part..." The mixture of his demon's deep, rumbling voice and the fiery feeling of their cocks being pleasured together practically yanked a mewl from Aziraphale's throat.

Crowley starts to speed up the pace even more, and Aziraphale tugs on the roots of his hair, making Crowley give out a savoury, desperate groan that made the angel shiver. They began to grow closer to their climax, heavy breathing turning to panting, and still hearing the footsteps and page turnings of the customer outside of their little bubble. Seeing his demon so wanton made him go crazy, watching Crowley drooling, blushing furiously, and stroking their dicks would never fail to spike his pulse.

"Nnngah-hah! C-Crowley I can't... I can't last much longerrrr..." his last syllable dragging out as the demon's fingertips brushed over the head of his member.

Something flared deep in Crowley's yellow eyes, already glazed with heavy lust. 

"Yessssssssss, come with me, angel, I want to see your gorgeous face as you cum..." His extraordinarily filthy words sent Aziraphale launching over the edge. He threw his head back and twitched, biting onto his knuckles as he moans as quietly as one could in such an intense orgasm. Spurts of his cum shot across both of them as he bucked up into Crowley's grip, his face contorted into a lewd expression. Once he drifted down a bit from his high he began to whisper to him.

"Crowley, my wiley demon... say my name as you cum...let everybody know you're mine..." Hearing Aziraphale saying the word "cum" for the first time was enough, and wracked through his body as he finished, his cock twitching and throbbing profusely as he covered them in his thick spunk, whispering his angel's name like a chant throughout the entire experience. "Aziraphaaaaaaleee...!"

He slowly comes down from his orgasm, trembling, panting heavily and slumping against the wall in aftershock. As the customer left after finding nobody at the cashier, Aziraphale mumbled, "Well... what an exhilarating experience that was..." (in between heavy breathing as he was still quite spent)

"Just think of it like a jug of coffee to get you going."


End file.
